linwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Enid Meadowbloom
Born the daughter of Illiam Meadowbloom, a weaver, and his wife Margaid, a seamstress, Enid was the youngest of four children. She had an older sister, Anwen, and two older brothers, Jory and Wyn. Unlike her siblings, however, Enid had no desires to follow in the footsteps of either of her parents. Instead, she got their permission and, as soon as she was twelve, went to the Rangers. Despite her gentle nature, Enid excelled at the blade, especially at throwing knives. She did even better at herb identification, and showed a natural talent for healing. Her blade quest was less than notable, nothing more than using her skills to save the life of Queen Catriona when it was thought she would die giving birth to Princess Agrona. It was at this point that the local healer, Aidan Summerbreeze, whose wife had just given birth a few months prior, decided to take Enid as an apprentice. He went out to the Ranger camp regularly, and Enid was allowed to even practice basic techniques for bandaging wounds on his infant daughter, Arya. Ten years later, she was deemed ready to work on her own, and she became the main healer for the Rangers, allowing Aidan to focus on the residents of Linwood City. Though talented, gentle, and patient, Enid was also honest to a fault, candid with those who sought her advice. She was more patient with the younger protégés than with the older ones and their mentors. This was especially true of Liam Frostash. He repeatedly asked to court her, and she repeatedly turned him down, having no interest in courtship and marriage. Enid watched Ryder grow and train and became almost a second mother to him after Ailbha Greenblade died giving birth to Ryder’s younger sister, who was stillborn. When Didymus Greenblade died, Enid let Ryder mourn, and then was the one to yell at him to stop drinking and focus on his new role as the leader of the Rangers. Nine years later, Enid was surprised when eight-year-old Tesni came to camp. The girl was clearly in need of mothering, though, and Enid coddled her, patiently treating her injuries, especially once Agrona began her assaults. When Tesni was tricked into marriage and the camp divided its support between Tesni and Aeron, Enid threw her support, rightly, behind Tesni. When Tesni was vindicated and Aeron driven out of camp, Enid was smug, especially towards Liam, who had thrown his support behind Aeron and had been his mentor. Enid was the one who treated Tesni’s injuries when she was nearly killed during the Battle for Linwood, and she aided in the births of Tesni’s children, as well as all other births in the years to come. Eventually, she took her first protégé in Tesni’s son, Eogan, who longed to be a healer. He was preoccupied with his mother’s illness, however, for Tesni had been poisoned with meadow saffron. Enid, however, was determined to keep Eogan on the right path, and she persuaded him to start learning to throw knives instead of focusing purely on healing. This became easier when Nasrin, the younger half-sister of Rowan and Nisha, came to Agrona with a dream of an antidote for the meadow saffron. Enid and Eogan helped to administer it. With Tesni cured, Enid got Eogan to focus on his training, even as she finally relented to Liam’s persistent requests for courtship. The two were married after the Battle of Hearts, and three years after, Enid gave birth to a son, Iain. Category:Rangers Category:Linwood Category:Wood Elves Category:Healers